


Glina i łzy (i glejt od Temidy)

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, First Meetings, M/M, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: — Nie wszyscy ojcowie są tacy, jak twój — powiedział sentencjonalnie Lotor. — Niektórzy są, na przykład, Aresem.





	Glina i łzy (i glejt od Temidy)

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 12: lawful/lawless.
> 
> To jest PJO AU i to też nie jest PJO AU, bo czytałam te książki jakoś w 2010. Niewiele pamiętam, przyznaję bez bicia.

Shiro czekał cierpliwie i w skupieniu. Siedział na starym fotelu z podbródkiem opartym na dłoni i patrzył na drzwi wejściowe do swojego domku.

Urządził to miejsce sam. Tak długo i zaciekle o nie walczył, że władze Obozu odpuściły i uznały, że może sobie tam robić, co chce, dopóki nie łamie zasad. To był chyba najszybciej wybudowany domek w historii obozowych domków, ale nie odbiegał rozmiarem ani wyglądem od wszystkich pozostałych.

Potrzebne było mu tylko jedno łóżko, więc mógł spokojnie wstawić sobie biurko, dwa fotele i miękkie pufy. Na ziemi leżał fioletowy dywan, na ścianach wisiały plakaty, a na regałach stały książki, żurawie z origami i modele statków kosmicznych, które sam składał. Starał się, żeby było przytulnie. Chciał poczuć się tutaj jak u siebie, skoro tyle czasu zajęło mu dotarcie do tego miejsca.

Pierwszy raz próbował dostać się do Obozu Herosów rok temu, ale odmówiono mu wstępu. Potraktowano go wyjątkowo nieuprzejmie. Nie chciano go przyjąć ani nawet wysłuchać. W gruncie rzeczy nie zależało mu aż tak na samym Obozie, chciał po prostu sprawdzić, jak tam jest, ale po tym upokorzeniu postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, żeby się dostać i pokazać opiekunom, ile jest wart. Dlatego odwołał się, porozmawiał z właściwymi osobami i w ciągu roku załatwił sobie glejt od Temidy. Bogini sprawiedliwości rozpatrzyła sprawę, wysłuchała go i organizatorów Obozu, a potem wydała wyrok korzystny dla Shiro, bo nie znalazła podstaw, aby potraktować go gorzej niż dzieci bogów. Według niej miał niezbywalne prawo do pobytu w Obozie Herosów. Nie było powodów, żeby odmawiano mu wstępu.

Wrócił w następne wakacje i z nieskrywaną satysfakcją okazał glejt Dionizosowi. Tydzień później wręczono mu pomarańczową koszulkę z pegazem i oficjalnie powitano jako nowego obozowicza.

Był szczęśliwy i podekscytowany, ale szybko przekonał się, że nie tylko kadra nie chciała go tutaj widzieć. Inni herosi także podchodzili do niego z dystansem. Trochę jakby się bali, ale jednocześnie byli ciekawi, więc obserwowali z daleka, pokazując palcami. Próbował zagadać do kilku osób, ale wychodziło bardzo niezręcznie, a podczas zajęć udawano, że nie istnieje. Wyraźnie go unikano, a brak prawej ręki sprawiał, że dodatkowo się wyróżniał i łatwo było go rozpoznać. Nawet najmłodsze dzieciaki o nim słyszały.

Shiro widział to wszystko, więc postanowił sam podjąć bardziej stanowcze kroki w kierunku zawarcia nowych przyjaźni. Był jednym z najstarszych obozowiczów, był nowy, jako jedyny mieszkał sam. Dlatego postanowił zaprosić innych herosów do siebie do domku na małe przyjęcie powitalne. Dzięki temu będzie mógł ich poznać, a oni przekonają się, że jest dokładnie takim samym nastolatkiem, jak wszyscy tutaj. Też chodzi do szkoły, męczy się z dysleksją i ma nietypową relację z jednym z rodziców. Nie trzeba się go bać, a przecież i tak wszyscy byli tutaj ze sobą w pewnym stopniu spokrewnieni. On nie stanowił w tej kwestii wyjątku.

Spędził godziny nad biurkiem, starannie kaligrafując zaproszenia dla każdego domku. Osobiście je rozniósł, podkreślając, że wszyscy są zaproszeni. Nie widział zachwytu na twarzach herosów, ale liczył na to, że może ktokolwiek się pojawi.

W końcu usłyszał to, na co czekał. Pukanie do drzwi.

Zerwał się z fotela, przeczesał ręką włosy. Odetchnął. Będzie dobrze. To przecież były inne nastolatki takie jak on. W gruncie rzeczy mierzyli się z podobnymi problemami, zrozumieją go. Jeśli gdzieś wolno było mu być całkowicie sobą, to właśnie w Obozie Herosów.

Wyszedł na ganek swojego domku. Tympanon był wsparty na dwóch kolumnach stylizowanych na porządek joński. Po obu stronach drzwi wisiały pochodnie, które same zapalały się po zachodzie słońca.

Przed nim stała siódemka nastolatków, wszyscy w jednakowych pomarańczowych koszulkach. Shiro przesunął po nich wzrokiem. Chudy szatyn, ciemnoskóry brunet, drobna dziewczyna w okularach i podobny do niej chłopak z blizną na policzku, blady brunet z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, para o białych, długich włosach. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z lepiej lub gorzej skrywanym zainteresowaniem.

Siódemka. To nie było dużo, to nawet nie było po jednej osobie z każdego domku, ale aż siedmiu herosów przyszło na jego przyjęcie powitalne w wolny od zajęć wieczór.

Shiro uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło.

— Cześć — powiedział. — Dzięki, że przyszliście.

Chudy szatyn wystąpił na przód grupy.

— Cześć. Pozwól, że wszystkich przedstawię — powiedział, teatralnie gestykulując ręką. — To Lotor, syn Apollina. Allura, córka Ateny. — Gdy mówił, wskazywał na poszczególne osoby. Wszyscy albo kiwali mu na powitanie głową, albo podnosili dłoń. — Hunk, syn Hefajstosa. Keith, syn Aresa. Pidge i Matt, wnuki Demeter i Ateny, to trochę skomplikowane, nie pytaj. I ja — uśmiechnął się — Lance, syn Hermesa. Miło nam cię poznać.

Shiro przytaknął. Starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej imion.

— Shiro, syn Prometeusza.

— Wiemy — powiedziała Pidge, poprawiając okulary.

No tak. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Rozumiał, że dzieci tytanów nie były szczególnie mile widziane w Obozie, ale akurat w jego przypadku ta niechęć nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Tytanomachia zakończyła się wieki temu, a Prometeusz i tak stał po stronie Zeusa. To on przekonał Gaję do przeciwstawienia się Kronosowi, a bogowie sami nie wpadliby na uwolnienie cyklopów oraz hekatonchejrów.

Cóż, wiadomo, jak pięknie Zeus odwdzięczył się za tę pomoc.

Shiro odsunął się od drzwi i wskazał na wnętrze domku.

— Zapraszam. Wejdźcie, rozsiądźcie się.

Wszyscy weszli do środka, Shiro zamknął za sobą drzwi. Patrzył, jak goście rozglądają się po wnętrzu. Nikt jeszcze nie usiadł i do Shiro dotarło, że nie miał pojęcia, co powinni robić. Oni wszyscy się już znali, ale dla niego to była wielka szansa na zawarcie jakichkolwiek znajomości. Jeśli zrobi coś nie tak, cały Obóz się dowie.

— Wybaczcie, że nie mam nic do jedzenia, ale w kuchni nie chcieli mi dać — powiedział nieco zakłopotany.

— Nie szkodzi, i tak przed chwilą była kolacja — zapewniła łagodnie Allura. — Jak pierwsze dni w Obozie? Wszyscy mówią, że poszedłeś do samej Temidy, żeby się tutaj dostać.

Shiro podrapał się po potylicy.

— Tak, to prawda. Nie chcieli mnie przyjąć, choć mam do tego pełne prawo, nawet jeśli tytani rzadko mają dzieci z ludźmi. Dlatego się odwołałem — powiedział. — Jest w porządku. Jeszcze nie przywykłem, ale dobrze jest spotkać innych herosów.

— Pierwsze dni zawsze są trudne — powiedział Hunk. — Wszyscy przez to przechodziliśmy, tylko ty… Trochę później. — Rozłożył ręce.

— Więc mieszkasz tu sam? — spytał Lance, opadając na puf i splatając ręce za głową. — Ładnie tu masz, ale to chyba jednak trochę smutne tak pojechać na obóz i mieszkać samemu. Wiesz, domek Hermesa zaprasza wszystkich podróżnych, jesteśmy otwarci. — Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. — Prometeusz zrobił przekręt wszechczasów, no i też ma w sobie coś ze złodzieja. Pasowałbyś do nas.

Poinformowano go już, że w domku Hermesa jest miejsce dla wszystkich herosów, którzy nie znają tożsamości swojego boskiego rodzica albo nie mają domku. On jednak upierał się przy tym, żeby zbudowano mu jego własny.

Usiadł na swoim łóżku przykrytym fioletową narzutą.

— Dzięki, ale ja nie jestem podróżnym. Obóz też jest moim domem. Znam swoje miejsce — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

Lance otworzył usta i tylko przytaknął, nieco speszony.

— Dobry wybór. Okradliby ci walizki i nawet by się nie zająknęli. Gdybyś chciał odzyskać własność, zaczęliby się targować — stwierdził Lotor, razem z Allurą zajmując drugiego pufa. — Wolałbym już włamać się do pustego domku Artemidy i tam mieszkać.

— Słucham?! — oburzył się Lance, pochylając się w stronę chłopaka. — Wcale nikogo nie okradamy, a jeśli nawet, to w ramach ćwiczeń, wszystko później oddajemy. Jesteś tu zbyt długo, żeby powtarzać takie stereotypy!

Lotor bez przekonania wzruszył lekko ramionami i nic nie powiedział.

— No nie wiem, Lance, mam ci przypomnieć, ile kasy mi wisisz, odkąd tu przyjeżdżamy? — spytał Matt stojący przy regale z modelami.

— To zupełnie coś innego. Kiedyś ci wszystko oddam — zapewnił Lance.

— Czekam — mruknął Matt.

— Ale Lotor ma rację, dobrze wybrałeś, Shiro — stwierdziła Pidge. — Ja też bym chciała mieszkać sama, gdybym mogła. Nie byłoby hałasu i kolejek do łazienek. W ogóle to jest trochę dziwne, jak myślę o tym, że wszystkie te dzieciaki, z którymi mieszkam, to młodsze rodzeństwo moich rodziców.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że Lance przedstawił Matta i Pidge jako wnuków Demeter oraz Ateny.

— Więc w którym domku mieszkacie, jeśli macie dwie boskie babcie? — zapytał z ciekawości.

— U Ateny, oczywiście — odpowiedział od razu Matt. — Gdy pierwszy raz tutaj przyjechaliśmy, pozwolili nam wybrać. Dzieci Demeter trzymają u siebie pełno roślin, a Pidge ma alergię, więc to nie byłby najlepszy pomysł. W dodatku chyba bardziej pasujemy do tych nerdów od Ateny.

— Nasza matka jest córką Demeter, a ojciec synem Ateny. Nasze moce są słabsze, ale technicznie rzecz biorąc, też jesteśmy herosami, tylko mamy to szczęście, że wychowujemy się z dwójką biologicznych rodziców — stwierdziła Pidge.

Shiro przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. To prawda, że mieli niespotykane tutaj szczęście.

— Podziwiam cię — odezwał się poważnie Keith opierający się o ścianę z ramionami założonymi na piersi. — Podobno te pojedyncze dzieci tytanów odpuszczają, gdy słyszą odmowę. Mało kto potrafiłby zbuntować się przeciwko bogom. Dobrze im tak. Chciałbym zobaczyć minę pana D., gdy dowiedział się o wyroku, i potem, gdy rzeczywiście tu przyszedłeś.

Shiro popatrzył na niego. Lance przedstawił Keitha jako syna Aresa, ale on bardziej obstawiałby Afrodytę lub Apollina. Dzieci boga okrutnej wojny nie powinny być aż tak ładne.

— Cóż, chyba akurat bunt mam we krwi — stwierdził Shiro, uśmiechając się i wzruszając ramionami.

Keith przytaknął i odpowiedział mu półuśmiechem.

— Właśnie! — zawołała Pidge. Wskoczyła na fotel najbliżej łóżka Shiro i wbiła w chłopaka intensywne spojrzenie. — Jesteś pierwszym dzieckiem tytana, jakie w życiu spotkałam, i, powiedz, masz jakieś specjalne zdolności? Wyglądasz zupełnie normalnie, no i widzę, że nie regenerujesz się aż tak dobrze, jak można byłoby przypuszczać… — Ruchem głowy wskazała na supeł na prawym rękawie jego bluzy.

— Pidge! — syknęła Allura przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Shiro pokręcił spokojnie głową i podniósł rękę na znak, że nic się nie stało.

— Jak byłem dzieckiem, na zajęciach technicznych poraził mnie prąd. Zeus musi mnie naprawdę nienawidzić — wyjaśnił. —Kiedyś poproszę ojca, żeby ulepił mi nową rękę. Może się zgodzi.

— Och — wyrwało się z przejęciem siedzącemu na dywanie Hunkowi. — Gdyby się nie zgodził, mogę spróbować wykuć ci metalową protezę.

— Dzieci Zeusa są najgorsze. To najwięksi królowie dram, tak jak ich ojciec — żachnął się głośno Lance. — Już ci od Apollina są wystarczająco rozpuszczeni ze swoimi lirami i poezją — zignorował krytyczne spojrzenie Lotora — ale oni przynajmniej nie zachowują się, jakby im było wszystko wolno.

— Nie mów tak, Lance, nie wszyscy tacy są — powiedziała Allura. — To nie my odpowiadamy za to, kim są nasi rodzice. Ja też na początku byłam uprzedzona wobec dzieci Aresa, ale potem przekonałam się, że większość jest w porządku. — Zwróciła się do Shiro: — Do ciebie też wszyscy się w końcu przekonają. Teraz jest trudno, ale wkrótce przestaną przeżywać to, że twój ojciec jest tytanem.

Shiro przytaknął. W pewnym sensie dobrze było wiedzieć, że herosi, tak jak wszyscy ludzie, wierzyli w stereotypy i miewali uprzedzenia również wobec siebie nawzajem. To dawało mu nadzieję, że do końca wakacji naprawdę go zaakceptują i przestaną tak wyróżniać.

— Dobra, już nie przerywajcie — rzuciła zniecierpliwiona Pidge. — To jak, Shiro, co umiesz robić? Czy twoje łzy mają specjalne właściwości? Jak zapłaczesz nad gliną, to ożyje? Czujesz irracjonalny lęk przed drapieżnymi ptakami?

Chłopak zastanowił się.

— Nie wiem, nie próbowałem, ale raz w dzieciństwie skaleczyłem się przy klejeniu drewnianego dinozaura, zacząłem płakać i nic się nie stało. I nie wiem. Nigdy nie widziałem żadnego drapieżnego ptaka, ale przyznaję, że chyba bym nie chciał takiego spotkać — odpowiedział powoli. — Mój ojciec nie jest bogiem niczego konkretnego, więc trudno mi powiedzieć, co dokładnie mam po nim, ale bardzo szybko się uczę. Chyba jestem też całkiem niezły w pracach manualnych. Umiem rzeźbić, składam modele, origami i tak dalej. — Spojrzał na regał ze statkami kosmicznymi. — Nawet z jedną ręką jakoś mi się to udaje. I nie jestem pewien, czy moja wątroba się szybciej regeneruje. Nie piję, więc jeszcze nie sprawdziłem. Wszystko przede mną.

Keith prychnął cicho i zabrzmiało to trochę jak śmiech. Shiro znowu na niego popatrzył.

— Musimy kiedyś to przetestować — stwierdził Keith. — To może być najpożyteczniejsza umiejętność w Obozie. Mógłbyś pić z samym panem D.

— Pan D. nazywa mnie _Tadashim_ i wymawia moje nazwisko jako _Szajrołgejn_ — odpowiedział z niechęcią Shiro. — Mogę się buntować, ale nie chcę na razie dawać mu pretekstów do wyrzucenia mnie. Czuję, że tylko na to czeka. Wolałbym już pić z tobą — dodał w nagłym przypływie odwagi.

Keith wzruszył ramionami, ale nie spuścił wzroku z Shiro. 

— On tak ze wszystkimi, mnie nazywa _Kevinem_. Ale dobra. Najwyżej pójdziemy na piwo, gdy lato się skończy — postanowił.

— Dobra. — Shiro uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Lance chrząknął znacząco.

— My też możemy iść czy wolelibyście jednak zostać sami? — spytał. — Bo ja mogę niby coś przemycić do Obozu przed końcem wakacji, nie mówię, że nie, ale wtedy też piję.

Shiro odwrócił się do niego i poczuł, że się czerwieni.

— Tak — wybąkał. — Znaczy, tak, czujcie się zaproszeni. Też. Wszyscy.

— Zostaw ich. Dobrze, że Keith znalazł siódmą osobę, do której będzie się może czasem odzywał — powiedziała Pidge.

Wtedy w domku nagle zapadła cisza. Herosi popatrzyli po sobie. Napięcie zawisło w powietrzu.

Keith przycisnął do ust zaciśniętą pięść i zaklął cicho, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał.

— Co się stało? — spytał zmartwiony Shiro.

Keith milczał, tylko się na niego patrząc z jakimś dziwnym żalem.

Wreszcie Lance oparł łokcie na kolanach i położył brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

— Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię — zaproponował. — Słuchaj, Shiro, twój ojciec jest ekstra. Stworzył ludzi, dał nam ogień i jeszcze wkręcił Zeusa z tym wołem, to było mistrzowskie. Naprawdę, pewnie świetny z niego gość i dobrze, że Herakles go uwolnił, bo wtedy by cię tu nie było, a ty też wydajesz się świetnym gościem. I tu właśnie zaczyna się cały problem.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi.

— Problem? — powtórzył.

— Nie wszyscy ojcowie są tacy, jak twój — powiedział sentencjonalnie Lotor. — Niektórzy są, na przykład, Aresem.

Shiro czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony. Te odpowiedzi ani trochę nie rozjaśniały sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie.

— Co z nim?

— W skrócie: Keith jest jednym z ulubionych dzieci Aresa. Teraz może nie wygląda, ale jak się wścieka, jest nie do powstrzymania, i naprawdę świetnie walczy — wtrącił się Matt. — No i Ares uważa, że jego kochany syn nie powinien zadawać się z byle kim, tylko z najdzielniejszymi wojownikami. Więc zanim Keith się z kimś zaprzyjaźni, wyzywa go na honorowy pojedynek, żeby mieć spokój, w razie gdyby ojciec chciał się do czegoś przyczepić. Swoją drogą, to pewnie trochę wyjaśnia, dlaczego ma tak mało przyjaciół — mruknął ciszej.

Shiro przeniósł wzrok na Keitha, który wydawał się tym wszystkim wyjątkowo zażenowany. Wpatrywał się w czubki swoich butów.

— A ty nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

— Kiedyś mi się to podobało. Gdy miałem dwanaście lat. Teraz myślę, że to strasznie głupie, ale nie chcę, żeby ojciec miał mnie za tchórza albo robił problemy o znajomych. Jak się denerwuje, jest przerażający — powiedział ponuro Keith. — Nie zgadzamy się we wszystkim i raczej rzadko go widuję, ale nie mam innego. W dodatku jak ja odpuszczę, to on w przypływie uczuć i zainteresowania może sam zechcieć testować moich znajomych, a to nie skończy się dobrze. Nie lubi przegrywać.

Shiro potrafił to zrozumieć. Wszyscy herosi niezwykle rzadko spotykali swoich boskich rodziców, ale wciąż nie chcieli ich zawieść. Szczególnie gdy mieli tyle rodzeństwa, spośród którego tak trudno było się wyróżnić. Gdzieś w środku każdy żywił nadzieję, że zostanie kiedyś zauważony.

— I walczyłeś z nimi wszystkimi? — Shiro popatrzył na herosów.

— Tak, ale byliśmy wtedy dużo młodsi. Nawet nie muszę wygrać i to nie musi być na śmierć i życie. Przegrałem z Allurą, Lotorem i Pidge.

— Ze mną był remis! — zawołał Lance.

— Nie, nie było — powiedział Lotor.

— Pidge oszukiwała — oznajmił Matt.

— Ja? Jestem wnuczką bogini sprawiedliwej wojny, o co ty mnie oskarżasz?

— Chodzi o sam pojedynek i próbę męstwa. Mogę powiedzieć, że ktoś przyjął wyzwanie, więc nie jest tchórzem, cokolwiek — dokończył Keith zirytowany tym, że mu przerywają. Zacisnął usta. — Ale my nie musimy walczyć, jeśli nie chcesz. Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy. Nie musisz się ze mną zadawać, jest tu wielu ludzi z normalniejszymi rodzicami.

— Może chcę — oświadczył Shiro.

Keith z nadzieją podniósł na niego wzrok. Przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Mogę się z tobą pojedynkować — dodał Shiro. — Pewnie przegram, ale skoro tego chce twój ojciec, niech mu będzie. Może nadal pamiętam podstawy szermierki.

— Możemy też ustalić jakiś czas i jeśli żaden nie zdąży powalić drugiego na ziemię, ogłosimy remis — uznała Pidge.

— Mogę wam sędziować — zgłosiła się Allura.

— To chcecie się bić teraz? — zapytał zbity z tropu Hunk.

— Tak, niech obaj dowiodą swojej odwagi i męstwa, i będziemy mogli wrócić do rozmowy, a nasz Keith odhaczy nowego ziomeczka — powiedział Matt.

Shiro i Keith wymienili spojrzenia.

— Dobra — zgodził się syn Aresa.

Podszedł do Shiro i wyciągnął do niego lewą rękę. Ten uścisnął ją i podciągnął się na nogi.

— Znajdźmy jakieś drewniane miecze — powiedział Shiro.


End file.
